Within a business enterprise or corporation, organizations and projects often have team members that are geographically dispersed. To facilitate communication amongst members in order to manage documents, collaborate, communicate to people across different states, across departments, etc., web-based communication tools are available but they are generally cumbersome and require a high level of technical skills to manage and maintain. Another option for facilitating communications is to utilize shared network folders and directories within a network file system, but individual members often struggle to map shared folders to a local drive on a client machine.
With regard to the World Wide Web, although it has become a highly integrated resource for information sharing, many people are limited in capabilities due to their lack of web development/programming skills. For example, a user may be in charge of operating a web site where the user does not have his or her own development team for the web site. This user may also not have the technical knowledge for managing the web site using conventional techniques. A non-technical user may be in charge of architected applications that need to consume network data but does not have the capabilities for managing this task with present tools.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.